Shannon's Request
by JeffAndShannon
Summary: You need to read chaps. 5 and 11 of Shannon's Outrage to understand thess very lousy stories, which contains NO m-m slash whatsoever. Still don't own anything nor do I know anybody contained within this story. It's a one-shot, for now.
1. A threeway for Shannon

Shannon opened the door to his hotel room and sighed. Ah, alone at last. Well, at least for the next five minutes. He had to take a quick shower before company arrived. Whistling, he turned on the shower and stripped his clothes. When the water heated up to the right temperature, he jumped in and lathered up with his favorite vanilla scented body wash and shampoo. He wanted to smell just right tonight. He rinsed off thoroughly and turned off the water, hurrying to dry off quickly.  
  
Just as he pulled a clean pair of boxers up over his hips, there was a soft knock at the door. Smiling seductively, he pulled it open to greet a very sexy Torrie and Dawn Marie waiting for him. They entered the room and he let them push him on the bed and rip his boxers back off.  
  
"At least I can wear them again tomorrow," he laughed before Dawn deep throated him and Torrie bit his nipple. He gasped and sighed as he let the girls have their way with him. In every way, too. (A/N: Can you see I'm not that comfortable writing het? Oh well, you get the point.) They pumped and groaned for hours, with Shannon trading off between the two divas. He always loved threesomes.  
  
At a little after 2:00 a.m. Torrie sighed apologetically and said she and Dawn had to get going. Billy and John would be back soon and they still needed to shower his scent off themselves. He pouted before kissing them both good night.  
  
When they left, he picked up the phone to call Jeff and ask how his night had been.  
  
"Hey, you almost interrupted me!" the younger Hardy complained with a laugh. "Amy just left a split second ago."  
  
"Amy!" Shannon replied. "I thought Matty said you couldn't share her anymore."  
  
"Well, Trish changed his mind for him," Jeff said proudly. "My baby likes knowing she has BOTH Hardy Boyz available for her. And Amy won't tell Matt, but she loves the way I do her."  
  
"Man, you're crazy!"  
  
"What's going on with Shane?" Jeff suddenly asked. "Matty and I were talking earlier and we noticed that we ain't heard from him in over a week. That ain't like him."  
  
Shannon laughed. Evidently the brothers still weren't used to Shane's patterns. He would have to explain it to Jeff again.  
  
"See, when Shane gets his freak on, it could take forever for him to come home," Shannon said, as he got comfortable. Torrie's perfume was still on his sheets and he was getting hard just thinking about his night. "And with Victoria AND Stacy, his freak is on overload!"  
  
"He's got them both?"  
  
"Ain't you ever had a threesome, Jeff? Yes, you have. You told me you have."  
  
"Only with Matt," Jeff sounded embarrassed. "But we didn't touch EACH OTHER!"  
  
"I ain't saying anything," Shannon laughed. "You've never had two women before?"  
  
Jeff was quiet for a moment. "No. You?"  
  
"Well, I hung with Shaney for a while, so, yeah! It's my favorite way to go."  
  
"You just had one tonight, didn't you?"  
  
Shannon laughed his head off. "Yep. And I'll have it again tomorrow night, too."  
  
Jeff seemed to mull that over for a while. He started to say something but Shannon heard his backdoor slam open and then Jeff was kissing someone.  
  
"Shanny, I got to go," Jeff laughed. "My baby's home and I really got to go!"  
  
"Okay," Shannon laughed back. "Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
*******************************  
  
NOTE: Lousy, I know. But it's not slash, Shannon. Are you HAPPY now? * Grin * 


	2. Fine, be monogamous!

"Man, you CanNOT be serious!" Shane laughed. "She's an older woman, Shan. What would you want with a has been like that?"  
  
"I think she's great," the small blond shrugged.  
  
He knew his friends would find a problem with his new crush. Okay, she was older than he was, but there was something about her that Shannon found magnetically attractive. The woman had a backbone. She'd left the company briefly and came back, even though the storylines they gave her were degrading. She loved the business and wouldn't let that deter her. Shannon admired her conviction, and her legs. She may have a few miles on her, but Shannon loved her legs.  
  
"She's a little long in the tooth," Jeff pointed out. "You're still in your early twenties, man. What are you going to do with her a few years down the road?"  
  
"A few years down the road?" Matt asked skeptically. "What's he going to do with her NOW?"  
  
"Look, I don't know why you're all hating on her," Shannon sighed. "She's a co-worker and a great performer. You have to admit that she's taken a lot of abuse in the storylines lately. It takes a great lady to put what's best for the business above her own pride."  
  
They all grudgingly nodded.  
  
"But, Shan," Jeff pleaded. "This is going to ruin your rep with the other ladies, man. You know they don't really associate with her."  
  
"If it ruins my rep, oh well," the stubborn blond shrugged. "I got to follow my heart, man. You and I always vowed we do that."  
  
"But how could your heart lead to . . . HER?!" Matt replied for Jeff who stood dumbfounded.  
  
"It just does."  
  
A knock sounded on the door and the lady in question poked her head in the doorway.  
  
"You ready for that coffee now, Shannon?"  
  
"More than," Shannon smiled and turned back to his friends. "Don't wait up."  
  
They all looked a little green as they saw Shannon take Mae Young's hand when they left.  
  
***********************************************  
  
NOTE: Well, Shannon? You wanted monogamous het and here it is. I hope you're happy NOW! 


End file.
